


Various Attacks of the Heart

by in_the_dark_times



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boredom, Heart Attacks, M/M, angry little hobbit isn't he?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Holmes brothers is ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Attacks of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :) Me again!  
> I love feedback, so please feel free to comment.  
> The ships and romantic stuff will come later, promise.  
> There WILL be more chapters up in the future but I don't know when. I haven't had a lot of free time to write lately and I'm kinda slacking. So please, if you like this let me know. I'll post chapter 2 as soon as possible. Have a nice day!

Sherlock glared at the refrigerator in the next room. Now that John's chair was out of the way, he had a clear view of the entirety of the kitchen. He hated it. Various abandoned lab experiments gone wrong or right, it didn't really matter, littered the kitchen table. He tapped his fingers on the arm of his own chair. The soft tap was the only noise in the flat, save the muffled ringtone in the refrigerator. His mobile wouldn't shut up so it was forsaken and mostly forgotten. Without even realizing it, Sherlock began to compose with varying taps, mentally recording them to play back the next time he was bored. God, was he bored. He continued to be bored until he heard footsteps approaching the flat door.

He jumped from his seat and threw the door open, more than happy to have a visitor. John stood alert in the hallway with his key in hand, ready to open the door. His face indicated he was tense and probably more than a bit irritated. He quickly replaced the key in his hand with his mobile. He pointed angrily at the screen.

"Nine missed calls, Sherlock! Nine! The next time you let nine calls go unanswered, you better be fighting for your life!" John yelled

Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  
"Well? You've got me here now, what is it? Something not boring hopefully."

John took a deep breath.  
"It's Mycroft. He's had a heart attack."

Sherlock's eyebrows knitted together.  
"Heart attack!" he scoffed. "What a lame way to go. Though I guess it's only fitting that he go out how he came in."

John's jaw dropped and he stared at Sherlock for a few seconds before he was able to recover.  
"HE'S NOT DEAD YET YOU IDIOT! HE'S IN THE BLOODY HOSPITAL!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
"Well, then what's the bloody rush?"

John pushed past Sherlock and into the flat. He made his way into Sherlock's bedroom and started digging in his closet, throwing a pair of trousers and a button up shirt towards his friend who was dressed only in his navy blue robe.  
"Put those on, we're going to the hospital right this instant."

Sherlock huffed, but picked up the clothing and began to dress as John waited in the living room. He emerged a moment later, looking like he hadn't just gotten dressed.  
"I don't understand why my brother's health is of your concern."

John ran a hand over his face, clearly annoyed.  
"Sherlock, he's your BROTHER! You have to go!"

Sherlock threw his hands in the air.  
"Fine! w=We'll go! I just don't understand why he's more important than anything else i could be doing that would likely be a lot less boring."

John started ushering Sherlock down the stairs.  
"Oh, and what would you being doing if you weren't going to see your ill brother?"

Sherlock went silent.

"That's exactly what I thought." John muttered as he hailed a cab.


End file.
